Valor
by Yachiru-Fuusuke
Summary: Hiroto y Mido se aman profundamente.¿Qué pasará cuando Hiroto se entere de que su amor por Ryuuji es correspondido?
1. Chapter 1

_**Buenas~~ ¿Qué tal os va? Pues aquí estoy con otro fic de Inazuma Eleven, esta vez un HiroMido. Es mi pareja favorita (junto con el NaguSuzu OBVIAMENTE) y me gustó mucho escribir este fic. Consta de dos capítulos.**_

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece (si lo hiciera pasarían cosas con cierto albino y cierto chico huraño con una banda en la frente [Neper y Heat, por si acaso])**_

_**Advertencia: Este es un fic yaoi (trata de amor entre dos hombres). Por favor, no lo leas si eres homofóbico o demasiado pequeño. Gracias.**_

_**Lean y disfruten:**_

* * *

><p>Un helado estaba siendo devorado a una velocidad vertiginosa por un extraño chico, de ojos negros y largo pelo verde, recogido en una coleta alta. Estaba atardeciendo y a Mido le encantaba contemplar cómo la ciudad se oscurecía desde lo alto de una colina.<p>

Cerca de allí, detrás de un árbol, un pelirrojo contemplaba a su amado en secreto. Mido se levantó y dijo:

-Hiroto… - El aludido se sorprendió de que Ryuuji dijese su nombre en voz alta, estando solo.

-Hiroto… te quiero… - Al ojijade casi se le para el corazón cuando vio que e peliverde estaba llorando.- Si tan sólo pudiese decírtelo… si tan sólo tuviese una pizca de valor…- se le quebró la voz.

Mido se fue corriendo en dirección a su casa. Hiroto lo siguió lentamente. Se obligó a tranquilizarse y a hacer lo que su corazón le pedía. Medi hora más tarde, estaba llamando a la puerta del apartamento de Mido.

-¡Ya voy! – Ryuuji abrió la puerta – Hi-Hiroto.

-Mido… - Kiyama estaba tan nervioso que le sudaban las manos, no sabía qué hacer.

-Pasa.

-Gracias, Mido… Yo… Verás, yo te escuché antes y…

El pelirrojo decidió que lo suyo no eran las palabras, y que tartamudeando no iba a conseguir nada. Cogió al de coleta por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí, juntando los labios. Mido reaccionó y se colgó del cuello de Hiroto, que soltó un jadeo salvaje y lo aprisionó contra la pared. Sus labios se abrieron y sus lenguas se enredaron, una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ambos muchachos.

Pararon el beso para respirar, pero ni si quiera se soltaron. Segundos después habían vuelto a juntar sus labios más delicadamente, en una suave caricia. Mido suspiró de gozo bajo aquel roce, a Hiroto no se le pasó el gesto, y sonrió lobunamente. Al fin se separaron.

Ambos chicos estaban rojos como tomates.

-Hiroto, te amo desde el primer día, cuando entré en casa de Padre por primera vez., y tú me preguntaste:"¿Sabes jugar al soccer?". – Ambos sonrieron ante el recuerdo- Y mírame, 6 años después me declaro.

-Mido… aún recuerdo aquella presión en mi pecho. Me resulta difícil expresar mis sentimientos. Yo te corresp_

No pudo terminar la frase. El maldito teléfono estaba comenzó a sonar. (N/A: ¿Qué os pensabais?)

Ryuuji lo cogió, bastante molesto.

-¿Sí?... ¡Hola!... Ajá…mm... Ajá… Verás es que ahora estoy muy ocupado… vale… Sí, estoy con los deberes… ¡Chau!

-Era Padre, decía que hoy se retrasará y vendrá a visitarme mañana.

-Interesante…- La sonrisa de Kiyama realmente daba miedo.

-¡PERVERTIDO!

-¡Pero si yo no te he dicho nada! Eres tú el que estás pensando cosas "raras". ¿Tienes ganas?

Midorikawa enrojeció hasta las orejas.

-Baka…

-¿Cómo di_

Esta vez sí que las palabras de Hiroto fueron cortadas por los labios del peliverde.

-¿Y eso?

-Ahora que estás aquí no puedo parar de besarte. Te necesito. Eres como una droga.

-Te quiero de verdad, Ryuuji.

Volvieron a besarse, con la pasión regresada. Subieron las escaleras del piso a trompicones, chocando con las paredes. Y acabaron en el suelo de la habitación de Mido. Éste estaba sentado a horcajadas en Hiroto, que se apoyaba en la cama. Mientras HIroto acariciaba con lujuria el trasero de su amante, y a este se le escapaban algunos gemiditos, Mido no podía prestar atencióna otra cosa que no fueran los labios del mayor, a la vez que enradaba sus finos dedos en el pelo rojo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que no me odiéis por dejarlo así. Pero es que si no se iba a hacer muy largo… Y, además quiero vuestra opinión. Si os gusta, subiré el otro capítulo. Dejadme reviews, por favor (acepto críticas, consejos y halagos XD)<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno, aquí está el lemon. Es cortito, a ver si os gusta. Disfrutad:**_

* * *

><p>-Mido-chan… Se te está levantando…-canturreó Hiroto. El peliverde enrojeció a más no poder.<p>

-Cállate, que yo estoy justo encima y no te quedas corto…

-Conozco una forma muy eficaz de bajarla, ¿sabes? – susurró en su oído.

-Enséñamela. – Cuando Mido dijo esto, el desangre nasal de Hiroto fue descomunal.

-Con gusto.

Hiroto le quitó la camiseta a Mido, que no quiso quedarse atrás e imitó el gesto de Kiyama. Ahora sus abdominales chocaban entre sí, excitándolos. El peliverde soltó la goma que sostenía su cabello, y las hebras suaves acariciaron los hombros de Hiroto.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, se besaban, se sentían. Era perfecto. Hiroto comenzó a acariciar las piernas de Mido, pero como llevaba tejanos, no sentía bien su piel. Así que se los quitó e hizo lo propio con los suyos. Se tomaron unos segundos para respirar y descansar de sus besos mientras se observaban.

-Eres hermoso, Ryuuji.

-Tú más.

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez lenta, pero apasionadamente. Ese beso terminó de excitarlos por completo.

-Vamos ya…

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Te quiero.

El pelirrojo le quitó los bóxers a SU uke y rápidamente metió tres dedos en la boca de Mido, que los humedeció moviendo su lengua sensualmente. Cuando Hiroto sacó los dedos le dijo:

-Quiero que hagas lo mismo en mi boca.

El peliverde sonrió con lujuria y tomó al pelirrojo por la cabeza, acercándolo a él. Comenzó lamiendo los labios de Hiroto, que suspiró. Le mordisqueó un poco, enfrascándose en el beso. Kiyama se dio cuenta de que Mido estaba concentrado y aprovecho para meter dos dedos en la entrada del menor. Ryuuji jadeó bajo el beso, pero seguía ocupado con los labios del ojijade.

Hiroto se sacó como pudo los bóxers y rozó su miembro con el de Mido: ambos gimieron. Kiyama metió el último dedo en la cavidad del peliverde, que soltó un grito de dolor con… una pizca de placer. Se separó del pelirrojo y arqueó la espalda.

-¡Ahhhhh!

-Venga, Mido, que ya viene la mejor parte.

Hiroto se colocó cómodamente encima del uke, apoyado en sus antebrazos, justo después de sacar sus dedos del interior de Ryuuji. Metió poco a poco su intimidad dentro de aquel chico que amaba hasta la locura. Masturbó a Ryuuji para que sintiese placer a la vez limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro con los labios.

-Aaaa… Hiro…Hiroto… más…-Mido nuca pensó que tal placer estaba permitido.

HIroto, como buen seme, complació a SU uke: empezó a moverse dentro de Ryuuji, al principio lentamente y en círculos, para luego incrementar su velocidad y embestir más fuerte.

-Dios Mido… me corro… estás precioso así…

Dicho esto, Hiroto se vino en el interior de Ryuuji, con un largo e intenso gemido. Acto después fue hacia el miembro de Mido y lamió la punta. El peliverde, que ya estaba en el éxtasis, le dio el tiempo justo para apartarse y no correrse en la cara de Kiyama.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Hiroto, mucho.

Era cuestión de valor, porque el verdadero valiente es aquel que dice todo lo que siente, sea lo que sea a quien sea.

Ryuuji se acercó a Hiroto y lo besó, lo besó mucho, hasta el amanecer.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué tal estuvo? Dejadme un review si os ha gustado o tenéis algún consejo, por favor. Acepto tomatazos! ^^<strong>_

_**Un besazo.**_


End file.
